


Despite everything, it's still you

by MissMisery132613



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisery132613/pseuds/MissMisery132613
Summary: As a child you fell UNDERGROUND. Despite how kindly everyone treated you, you reacted with hostility. You never hurt anyone, not physically at least. Now, years later, you fall back UNDERGROUND and your DETERMINATION is put to the test. Despite everything, it’s still you.





	1. Once upon a swap

"Chara!"

 

"Hey kid, where are you!?"

 

"Hello?!"  
 

 

You trekked through the over grown weeds and grass that decorated Mt. Ebott, cupping your hands over your mouth as you called out for a child who had gone missing about a week ago. It was you and your three friends, Lee, Mel, and Sunny. None of you knew this kid, but you knew Ebott, and this was the only place that hadn't been searched yet.

 

"Hey kiddo, come on out!"

 

"Marco!"

 

"Chara!"

 

 

                        "This place is huge." Lee grumbled, running a hand through his long blond hair. he spoke in a slight British accent and was tall and thin, like somebody made a Blair witch stick figure and slapped skin on it and big blue googly eyes. "Why didn't anyone check up here sooner? I mean, if I was gonna run away and hide, this is where I would go." "Nobody goes up here, dude." Sunny said, her red hair fluttering in the wind. Despite being mid July it was a little chilly out. Your bare arms were growing goosebumps and you rubbed them slightly. Lee furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side. "Really? What for? This seems like a nice place to go camping and all that jazz. Grab your mates, get some booze and have a party, yeah?" "Yeah, no." You shook your head. "There are rumors. Anyone who comes out to Ebott never come back." Except for you. "You've never heard of it?" Lee frowned and motioned to himself. "BRITISH!" Oh right. He wasn't from here. You looked over at Sunny, who held her hands up. Wish a shrug you walked over and began to explain to Lee the legend of Ebott.

 

 

 

 

Through patty cake.

 

 

_"Every good rhyme_

_Starts with: Once upon a time._

_Long ago,_

_far away,_

_centuries before our day,_

_humans lived,_

_monsters roamed._

_Both shared earth and sky as home._

_Yet this piece came undone._

_war was waged,_

_and humans won._

_Forced below,_

_Monsters fell,_

_Humans trapped them with a spell._

_Listen children to my words:_

_Ebott will eat you beware the curse!_

_Monster teeth go clack, clack, clack..._

_If you climb the mountain **you won't come back**!_

_Human child, human child, won't turn around._

_Human child, human child-_

_Oops! They fell down!_

_Human child, human child,_

_look out below!_

_**Down UNDERGROUND where the monsters go!** _

_Oops dropped your heart..._

_Be careful in the dark.  
Someone might take it,_

_break it apart.  
Trouble on the left._

_Trouble on the right._

_Will you spare them, run or fight?_

_Oops dropped your heart,_

_be careful in the dark._

_Someone might take it,_

_**break it apart.** _

_Trouble on the left._

_Trouble on the right._

_**Will you spare them, run, or fight..."** _


	2. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

Human child human child,

look out below!

 

 

You landed with a pained thud, pain hitting your face and then shooting through your body like bolts of lightning. You could feel the blood welling up in your nose. Pressing your lips into a thin line you opened your eyes and saw...yellow. 

 

 

Lots of yellow. 

 

 

A floral scent managed to make its way into your bloody nose and you screamed internally. Oh god. Not this shit again. In a quick motion you pushed yourself into your knees, regretting it instantly. Your head began to pound in pain and you clutched it, digging your nails into your scalp. The room felt like it was spinning, but you could still make it out. A sort of cave, everything around you dark except for the beam of sunlight that filtered in from the hole above, landing perfectly on you and the bed of golden flowers you had landed it. It looked like they broke your fall, mostly. Still totally screwed up your nose.

 

”...(y/n)..?” 

 

Oh shoot. That sounded like Mel. You glanced to your side to see the largest member of your group, solely in height and muscle mass, laying on his back only a few inches away from you. He had a cut along his head and his glasses had cracked, but beyond that he seemed fine. The same could also be said for Lee and Sunny. A few cuts and bruises, but nobody was seriously injured. How had this even happened? You were all just walking..there was no way the entire group fell into the same darn hole! “Is..everybody okay?” “I’m dead inside, but physically I think I’m fine.” Sunny replied, opening her eyes and sitting up slowly. Her baby metal shirt had a rip in the back. She would not be happy about that. “Okay..that’s good..” 

 

Where was that music coming from? 

 

 

“HOI!” 

 

 

GodDAMMIT! 

 

Your head whipped to the front and you saw this thing standing there, watching you. It sort of resembled a dog, small, white, and fluff, though it had hair like a person, black and styled in sort of pigtails, but with two soft white ears protruding on top. It had beady black eyes and wore a stripped white and yellow t-shirt. 

 

“I’m TeMMiE!” 

 

You hated Temmie. A person could gather dictionaries from every language on the planet, known and lost, and they still wouldn’t be able to find a single word to accurately describe your hatred for this thing. It eyed you, as you were the closest one two it, and it took note of the blood streaking down your nose. "OH nO! YoU hUrTIe!" You scowled and used your shirt to wipe the blood off. "I...I'm fine." "YaH, thAT's GoOd! YoU'Re nEW tO tHE UNDERGROUND, Aren'TcHA?" Temmie was sort of, like, shuffling their front paws, like a Shiba Inu. It would almost be cute, if it weren't fir the fact that you were acutely aware that this thing was Satan incarnate. "YoU MUsT bE SOOOO conFuse! ThAT OkAy, YaH Yah! Tem HeLP CoOt HoOManS KnoW How ThINGs WoRK AroUnD HeRE!" Ooooh, that stupid voice just really managed to get under your skin. Your friends got to their feet and joined you, looking confused and kind of cooing over how cute Temmie was. The absolute fools. You felt a mild burning sensation in your chest and your friends gasped as your SOUL was pulled out. It was in the shape of a heart and had a dull red color. Temmie looked surprised for a moment, even furrowing their brows, but in the end they brushed it off. "SeE ThAT? THAt'S YoUr SOUL, TEh VeRY CommULaTiON oF yOuR BeING! YoUR SOUL StARTs OuT WEak, BuT CAn GrOw StrONger WiTH LV! WhAT'S LV? WHy LOVE, oF COurSe! LOVE iS ShAREd ThRoUGh...TEMMIE FLAKES!" Temmie winked and little white flakes seemed to just form in the air around them. magic. You were pretty well versed in the subject. "HoOMaNs WanT LOVE, dOn'T yoU? Don'T WorRY, Temmie wILl shAre! MoVE aRounD, gET aS manY As yOU CaN!"

 

The flakes started to go near you and your friends. They reached for the flakes and you pushed them aside before stepping to the left, easily avoiding the flakes. Temmie blinked, surprised. "Oh...HeY! HooMAn, YoU miSSeD! MoVE TowaRDs tHE bullets FlAKeS!"

 

Your friends watched as you dodged the flakes yet again. Temmie stared at you in shock and then in a blink of an eye their expression changed to something far more sinister than the cutesy persona they had had mere seconds ago.

 

"You know what's going on here, don't you?!'

 

Okay, you may have preferred that stupid voice they had been using before.

 

"You just wanted to see me suffer, didn't you?!"

 

"Well no shit, Tem." You said, your hands firmly on your hips. Temmie's eyes widened and they looked you up and down. You suddenly realized how embarrassing it was, falling down the same damn hole you had fell in over eleven years ago. You swallowed. "..(Y/N)? Well, well, well. Aren't you trying hard to keep your exposure." Temmie sat down, their tail even thumping on the ground lightly. "You know, back then i was just trying to be mean, but your really ARE an idiot! Killing you would just be doing you a favor-ACK!"

 

You had taken a few steps back, and then lunged, swinging your combat boot forward as hard as you could. Temmie's belittling speech had been interrupted when you made contact with their face, sending them flying several feet into the air. Your friends watched with open mouths before Mel dropped to the ground and began to sing. With his deep voice echoing through the dark cavern, and golden petals stuck in his hair and beard, it was truly a majestic sight.

 

"AND IIIIIIIIIII-HOLY SHIT-WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!”


	3. Apathetic

Lee and Sunny were laughing their heads off as Mel continued to sing. You watched with narrowed eyes as Temmie landed on to the other side of the room, face first. You found it funny too, but you were also fully aware of just how dangerous the little fur ball could be. This was proven when flakes flew through the air, heading straight for you. You were not a fighter, not in the least, but you had no problem stomping this fury bastard into the ground. You dived to the side and rolled before pushing yourself back up and slamming your boot down on the tiny monster. This caused them to grunt and look up at you with a bitter expression. "Well now, if this isn't a shocker. NOT." Temmie sneered, then their voice turned honey sweet. "Well gee, (Y/N), you were emotionally messed up before, but who knew you would have grown up to be o violent! Whatever would Asgore think?"

 

 

Asgore. The kindly goat monster who lived here in the UNDERGROUND. More specifically in the RUINS. He had taken you in, loved and protected you as if you were his own.

 

 

"ACK!" Temmie winced as you further dug your foot into it's back. You didn't really care what they thought of you, or what Asgore or anyone else would think of you. Admittedly, you had been a god awful child, returning every ounce of kindness given to you with bitterness and disdain. So you wouldn't have been shocked if everyone assumed you had gone bad anyway. "Listen here you furry little shit," You twisted your heel deeper into the small monster, "If you ever try to lay a paw on my friends I will turn you into dust, got it?"

 

 

"Oh dear!"

 

Crap.

 

You kept your foot down on Temmie and glanced over your shoulder. Asgore had arrived, likely having heard the commotion. He stood there, towering over you, the height of a Sasquatch but with the body build of a pro wrestler from Australia who lived in Japan and had a career as a crossdressing metal singer. Asgore, like Temmie, was a monster, though instead of a dog type monster Asgore was a goat. He had white fur, long blond locks and a matching beard, and large horns. Asgore wore a purple robe with the royal insignia across the chest and white sleeves, though it did look a little small on him. You feared if he moved the wrong way something might rip. Asgore looked down at you with concern filled red eyes, and it became very clear that he, like Temmie, had not recognized you. "What is going on here, child?" His voice somehow managed to be both stentorian nd silvery all at the same time, which made sense. Long ago, long before you had fallen UNDERGROUND the very first time, Asgore had been king of the monsters. A king needed to be able to be loud and severe enough in speaking to gain attention when needed. And he certainly had your attention now. Temmie looked up at him with that grin of theirs. "Oh, well look who it is! The stupid old man!" Asgore gave them a stern glare. "Temmie, you will explain right-" "I'm being crushed and you're telling me to explain? Well fine, if you must know, (Y/N) is back! And it looks like her little anger problems got worse~" Their expression softened to the cutesy, defenseless one Temmie used to trick their victims, and squirmed under your foot.

 

"If YoU aRen'T caReFUl, CoOT HooMAn MIgHt DUST SoMEbOdY."

 

Welp, that was enough. You removed your foot and then punted them into the air yet again. Asgore watched slack jawed and you wiped fresh blood from your nose. "Just remember my warning Temmie. A single paw on my friends, and YOU will be the monster I dust."

 

You turned on your heels and stared up at Asgore unblinking. This was so unlike you, to be so openly violent. Sure, you were the type to joke around and demand people fight you, but nothing like this. Yet as he stared at you with a mixture of shock and maybe slight disappointment at your behavior you felt as if....

 

 

*You are filled with.....*

.................

.......

....

*APATHY*

 

 

"(Y/N)..." Asgore asked in a hushed tone. You nodded slightly and smiled now as your friends rushed to your side. Unlike Asgore, they totally approved of what had just occurred. Mel, who was both the tallest and strongest of the group, though a giant lovable teddy bear, picked you up and spun you around, The man was nearly as tall as Asgore. "(Y/N), that was awesome! You totally showed that furry little creep not to mess with you!" "Haha, thanks." You smiled more, a full, close-eyed smile, and though you couldn't see it Asgore's heart jumped a little. He had never seen you smile like that when you were last UNDERGROUND, which, in retrospect was depressing because childhood is when one should be smiling like that the most. Mel set you down and then turned to Asgore. He, Lee, and Sunny were aware of who he was, as you had told them the story of your time UNDERGROUND. "So, this is..." They still wanted a proper introduction. You recalled Asgore once wishing for you to call him father. You never had back then, so perhaps now....

 

 

"This is Asgore." You spoke with indifference. It was nothing personal against him, just the simple fact that you really wanted nothing to do with all this. The UNDERGROUND didn't bring up the best memories you had, and it was really the last place you wanted to be. You hated to admit it, but you likely sounded bratty, and once again Asgore looked disappointed. "Yes, my name is Asgore, and I am the caretaker of the RUINS. I walk through here every now and then to check for anyone who may have fallen. It's...nice, to see you again (Y/N), and to meet your friends." "I'm Sunny!" Sunny said excitedly, peering out from behind Lee. Lee merely lifted a hand and waved, eyeing the goat man warily. Asgore gave a smile, his eyes bouncing over each of your friends before landing back on you. "...Come, let's go to my home, I'm sure we have much to discuss." His eyes, when they looked at you, were filled with concern and yet more disappointment. You sighed internally.

 

 

This would be a long day.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

ap·a·thy

ˈapəTHē/

noun

noun: apathy

lack of interest, enthusiasm, or concern.

"widespread apathy among students"

synonyms:indifference, lack of interest, lack of enthusiasm, lack of concern, unconcern, uninterestedness, unresponsiveness, impassivity, dispassion, lethargy, languor, ennui;  
rareacedia

 

 

The antithesis of DETERMINATION

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/X2znUtDl5gs


End file.
